Reaper's Count down
by Yoly
Summary: Alex is always relaxing and avoiding stressful things. But a huge accident take her life she forced into the Reapers Game. Partnered up with her half-brother, a stress maker, and teams up with Neku and his partner to survive. Will she make it? Or be erase


I have re-written this prologue and the first chapter like more then 4 Times! Thou I'm pretty sure it not to it best, I do hope you'll at least enjoy this prologue and the first chapter will come out next month! I'm a very slow writer so don't expect fast update…

Life is a wheel of Misfortune that continues even after Death.

–Unknown

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The city of Shibuya burst with life as Teens chatted with friends and adults talked on their phone. In the crowd staring at the sky was me. I was alone in the sea of people no friends to chat with no Family to confront, just me. The sky slowly turned an orange-red and the crowds began to disperse little by little. I sigh as I walked past the shopping buildings as they had begun to close. Thou it won't be long before all the night clubs open. [1]

I turned at an Alleyway listening to the echoes of my footstep against the cold concrete. A wind blew making me shiver on contact. I fixed my bright-colored jacket so as to cover my face slightly as I pulled up the hood. A sharp smell of musk, and gas entered my nostril thou it has no affect other then stopping me in my tracks. I glanced at the building in front of me. An old warehouse stood abandon and broken down the iron door was rusted in place the wood of the building were dry since the other taller building shielded it from the rain.

This was my sanctuary and get away from reality. Thou it wasn't pretty or in good shape I still came here everyday.

I squeezed through the gap of the entrance door and sigh in relief of the tranquility of silence. The inside was no better then the outside as it had a very negative energy, as my friend Jean would say. All of the old boxes were darken with age and the walls were chipped and had what looked like black and blue graffiti. [2]

It nice but I'm not sure who made it, it just appeared one day. Compared to the entire dark interior of the warehouse, my yellow jacket looked even brighter then before as did my white shoes.

I jumped onto the closes standing box and position myself on it. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a music player, called a Zune, and listened to the song 'Lullaby for you' by J-young. [3]

It was the only thing I could hear now the only noise that provided relaxation. I hated stress and worries I only wanted compassion and comfort to feel loved. Though that seems to be in short supply here compared to my old home town.

I pulled my knee to my chin and sigh as I replayed the argument with my evil brother and the ridicule from my Mom. I cringed as I remembered the disappointment look she had when she saw my grades and my choice of attire and style. Nothing was ever good enough for her and my brother made it worse by always pointing out my flaw. I was about ready to cry right then and there.

Luckily I had run off before they could see me cry. So here I am sitting on a dry old box trying not to bawl my eyes out.

I whimpered as tears started to form in my eyes blurring my image. I wiped them away and went to lie on the box. However an immense wave of heat caused me to yelp and jump of the box quickly. I stared in shock as fire consumed the box I had been sitting on not to long ago. I noticed my sleeves had got slightly singe from the fire as did my hair.

I was amazed at how the fire grew so quickly with out me even noticing sooner. Though now is probably not a good time to be amaze. I turned quickly toward the rusted door only to be stop by a familiar figure. A young boy stood at the entrance confused. He sees my and shouts, "Sis come on!"

He stepped inside the burning ware house to get me. I was shocked at his ignorance and shout, "Are you stupid!? Get out now!"

Before he could even respond the sound of bending metal could be heard from above. We both looked up to see the support beam bending until, SNAP!

My eyes widen in shock as the support beams fell on my brother crushing him most likely and blocking my only way of escape. I was now trapped and was going to die…

I backed up away from the support beams only to cringe at the searing fire. I didn't want to die I'm still so young. Yet here I am inside a burning building with no way to escape like a fish caught in a net. I start coughing as poisonous carbon from the fire starts to suffocate me.

My lung released and contracted heavily trying to get oxygen. My vision blurred as my vision starts to fade. I watched the fire burn with bright orange-red colors, as it all slowly faded into darkness.

Darkness… Complete foreboding darkness…

I seem to be drifting in a never-ending darkness. A bright light emerged in the darkness and my energy began to return to me. I blinked and looked around confused as my feet made contact with a solid floor. I noticed a man standing in front of me. He had a mysterious feeling about him; Midnight black hair covered his eyes shadowing them and blocking all eye contact. Black tattoo-like wing protrude from his back giving him the image of a demonic angel or angelic Demon.

I stared at this man wondering if he was the Angel of Death meant to take me to the after life. He gave me a half grin as he spoke, "Welcome New Player, To the Reaper's Game."

I was to busy looking around the darkness to really pay attention to him. The man noticed my diverted attention and sighs, "I'm over here Mrs. ADD. There is nothing here but I so don't bother."

I frowned at the name calling, even if I am ADD, but brushed it off since it was nothing, "Sorry sir. Um but where am I exactly and how did I get here?"

The Reaper rolled his eyes' and gave amused smile, "Well you are dead."

I looked around the dark Abysses then at the Reaper slightly confused. Remembering him mentioning a game, "What is a Reaper's Game?"

The Reaper straightened himself up slightly his Aura becoming tenser. I shifted slightly uncomfortable as he spoke, "The Reaper's Game last for 7 days and is battle of survival between the player, like you, and Reapers, like me. Each day you'll get one mission and you'll need a partner if you want to survive."

He emphasized the need of partner strictly as he spoke. I crossed my arms and asked, "But what if I don't want to play?"

The Reaper smirked and shrugged, "Don't play and you'll be erased. This Game is to give you a chance at second life."

I was not really in a good mood I mean I just died and now I'm being told I'll die again unless I play a game to come back to life, "You can get a second chance at life if you win, right?"

The Reaper nods his head and grins, "Bingo! Winner gets a second chance at life. Loser and get erased. No second chance at Life."

The Reaper put his hand in his pocket and flicked a pin with a skull at me. I barely caught it as he said, "That is your Player pin."

I looked at the pin with a WTF expression, very confused at the evil looking pin and asked, "My what?"

He chuckled slightly and gave a playful grin, "Your player pin. It proves you are a player and are involved in the game. It also has a neat trick but you'll find out later."

This guy was so vague and it was starting to annoy but decided against shouting since that only cause more stress, "What do you mean it proves I'm a player?"

The Reaper examined me carefully his eyes taking in every inch causing a shiver to go down my spin, "You ask a lot of questions don't you? Well since you asked… The living aren't aloud to play."

Though his expression was harmless the tone he said it with gave me cold chills and not very good one either. The Reaper suddenly yawns breaking the tension that was just there a second ago, Bipolar much? He then smiled and said, "In the game you'll encounter strange animal like creatures called 'Noise' they are formed by negative energy. Until you get a partner you are defenseless, and free to constant attack. Getting a partner will protect you from them attacking you. To fight back against them you need pins, each pin is unique and different from another. You'll get the hang of it eventually."

He hands me a few pins, which I put away inside my jackets pockets. His expression turned Stoic in a few second making me back away from him, his personality changed so easily it scared me at the moment. He spoke coldly now as he said, "I'll need to collect the entry fee for the game. Prepare to hand over what most precious to you."

I whimpered as his eyes turned lifeless as his hand reached out toward me. I didn't know what was most precious to me but I didn't want it taken away! His eyes' burrowed into mine as if examining my soul. A flash of light appeared and I felt a kind of shock go through me, something felt wrong, missing. I stared confused yet felt like I shouldn't be.

The Reaper clicked his tongue slightly and said, "Now that your entry fee has been taken care of…" He smiled slightly, "You can now play."

I was confused yet I felt no fear or worry just confusion. Suddenly as quick as lighting everything went blank.

____________________________________________________________________________

[1] In Japan the night life has been known to burst into life more so then in the day time with teenagers. Especially at night clubs,

[2]The Graffiti is CAT's work but she doesn't know that.

[3] I forgot the artist name! Sorry please tell me and I'll change it.

I hope you all enjoyed this prologue and please tell me. What do you think of the characters? It is vague to give mystery but do you think I should have added more? Do tell. Also I would like atleast 3 reviews so I know atleast people are reading.


End file.
